1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION The present invention relates to a brake caliper support structure for a bicycle, and more particularly to a structure for fixing a spring bearing forming part of a device for adjusting a biasing force of a spring acting against a brake control cable.
2. Description of the Related Art A bicycle brake such as a cantilever type brake includes a biasing spring mounted on a support shaft fixed to a bicycle frame for supporting each of brake calipers. This biasing spring acts against a brake control cable. In some cases, the spring has an adjusting screw attached thereto for adjusting the biasing force of the spring to adjust a spacing between a wheel rim and a brake shoe secured to the caliper. To adjust the biasing force, a spring bearing is mounted between the spring and adjusting screw. Conventionally, this spring bearing is secured to the caliper only through the spring. When the adjusting screw is turned, the spring bearing may be tilted or displaced sideways by a torsional force of the adjusting screw, often hampering a smooth and efficient adjusting operation.